The invention relates to a method for producing first and second active zones, on the front face of a support, which zones are respectively formed by first and second monocrystalline semi-conducting materials that are distinct from one another and comprise coplanar front faces.
The invention also relates to use of such a method for fabricating C-MOS structures.